Sulina's Start
by Sapphiric Jade
Summary: It's a random story I made up, I dunno how good it is. Please read and comment, tell me what you think.


Sulina's Start --

A long time ago there was a land of gods and demons, where gods were all mighty and demons were brought as gifts for the gods. Now the times have changed but most still believe in those gods, they worship them like they did all those years ago. The year is 2066 the earth is still roamed with animals and plants, humans alike still run the very earth. Things have changed though, there are flying machines and space ships. A young Japanese looking girl named Sulina wanders around a space ship grounds, now Sulina is a unique girl. She comes from a plant millions of miles away from earth called Anyukia a planet of snow and blood. Sulina was raised on earth and can speak both english, Japanese and Yukian. Yukian is a sound by music, it's a humming tone, that can be changed into words if the person chooses to.

Sulina's mother Renakai was raised on Anyukia but was taken to earth when her parents decided to change their lifes a bit. Renakai was special to her parents, being their first and last born. Renakai got married to a young man named Sonario Kuzikasho when she was at the age of 21, Sonario had just turned 22 that following year. The two soon gave birth to the young girl Sulina who is currently now 14 years old. She has been going to a school academy that her mother and father both teach at so they can keep a close eye on her. You see at the age of 15 something out of the ordinary will happen to young Sulina, she'll get unusual powers just like her mother did at her age. As Renakai got older her powers became stronger, she still has them but learned to master them so things won't happen to others without her control.

It was the first of a new year for Sulina, she had many friends because she was so kind. There was a boy in her class named Emba Fukishima-Neji who was the punk if you will of the class. He liked Sulina but hid it from everyone, he always made fun of the others in class and sometimes Sulina when he felt like it. Sulina wasn't stupid she knew of his feelings for her, but she didn't really care because she was more obessed with finding out about a special jewel she could get if she went on an adventure. She was a strong willed girl and very wild, when she heard of the adventures her mother and father when on, she had to go on her own.

The day started off with her mother teaching their class like usual, she sat at her desk while the students read their books. It was the day before 's birthday, and her mother was planning for either the worst or the best day. "So class.. todays lesson on science will be the change of Anyukians' and we'll use my dear daughter as the test subject."

Sulina was excited because she was the main lesson of the day, and she already knew of the transformation, though her mother never told her. Sulina moved to the middle of the room and kinda just sat there looking at everyone, her powers starting to do their thing, though it wasn't her birthday. Renakai jumped to her feet and grabbed her daughter and placed her hand over her eyes and whispered into her ear. "Sulina.. your powers are comming in early.. please stay calm and don't get exicited.. you could hurt someone with these powers. I trust you enough to uncover your eyes, now remember.. you don't want to hurt anyone.. if something does go wrong... i'll step in and help you.."

Sulina nodded as she looked over towards the class and grinned, then stitting down all calm like she rested her feet on the ground. "Now we'll see her make this chair float into the air, this is one of the many things our kind can do." Sulina looked down to her feet which was slowly lifting off the ground, her eyes fully closed now and her eyes focused merely on what appeared in her mind.

"Alright Sulina now calm down and drift back towards the ground, okay?" She landed on her feet again with the chair, and the class went wild most of them still shocked from her floating in the air. Emba himself was suprised but came out of it when he looked at Sulina and gave a smirk. "I can't believe what my eyes are seeing, she is truely amazing, and so very unique." He thought to himself as he watched from the back of the class. He then moved around to the front as the bell rang, he was the last out the door as Sulinas' mother called him to stay behind. "So.. what is it you see in my daughter and do you think you are worthy to be in her presense?"


End file.
